Bitter and Sweet
by loverly8
Summary: Hermione had a nightmare so she goes down to the kitchen to get some tea. What happens when somebody finds her there? What happens when she finds out his secret? HGSS, complete as of now. Rated for mortal vampirism.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bitter and Sweet

**Summary**: Hermione had a nightmare so she goes down to the kitchen to get some tea. What happens when somebody finds her there? What happens when she finds out his secret? HG/SS

**Notes**: HBP disregarded. Mortal Vampirism.

**Part 1**

Hermione Granger woke up suddenly. Her head was pounding and her palms were sweating. She had yet again had a nightmare.

This nightmare was about what most of hers were about, Professor Severus Snape, Bat of the Dungeons. Hermione had a gigantic crush on the Professor.

Why was she having nightmares about him? It was because she was afraid. Afraid that if she revealed her feelings to him he would laugh at or mock her.

Half and hour later Hermione still could not sleep. She decided to go down to the kitchens to get some tea.

She took her invisibility cloak – the one she had begged her parents to buy her ever since she had laid eyes on Harry's – and put it on.

Hermione walked through the halls uneventfully when she finally reached the kitchens she tickled the pear and walked in.

"Miss Granger!" Dobby exclaimed. "How is you and Harry Potter and his Wheezy?"

"We're all fine Dobby, but I was wondering if I could have some tea…" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss!" Dobby squeaked and ran off to get some.

Hermione sat down at a round wooden table in a corner of the room. Dobby brought over her tea.

"Stay as long as you like, Miss!" Dobby exclaimed and then waddled over to help the other house elves.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice.

Hermione looked up from her tea. It was Professor Snape. She gasped.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing in the kitchens at this hour?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Hermione, deciding to be truthful, said, "I had a nightmare, sir. I couldn't get back to sleep so I came here to get some tea…"

"Do you realize that your common room password has just changed?" Snape asked a small smile playing on his thin lips.

Hermione cursed softly.

"I do believe you wanted to go back to sleep, then" He stated.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Then you will just have to follow me, Miss Granger." Snape sneered.

Hermione got up, thanked the house elves and followed her Professor.

He led her down to the dungeons and placing his wand on a brick in the wall said "Carntortiem Abhorse"

A door appeared and Snape walked through it, with Hermione closely following him.

The door closed behind her, slamming shut. It was pitch black. Suddenly more than a hundred candles were lit, as well as a fireplace. Now Hermione could see everything.

There was a large black leather couch on one wall, the rest of the walls were lined with bookshelves.

Hermione was astounded to see that all the bookshelves were full. More than full, the bookshelves were overflowing. She walked over to one of the shelves and was going to take a book down to look at it when a sharp voice interrupted her.

"Miss Granger!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder and jerking her back. "I will ask you not to touch any of these books. If you do I might have to reconsider my act of charity."

"I'm sorry Professor. Thank you for letting me stay here." Hermione said blushing. "But, this leads me to a question."

"And what would that question be?" The Professor asked.

"Why are you letting me stay here?" Hermione asked, confused. Snape had hated her since Year 1.

"Because, Miss Granger, I am trying to be nice." Snape explained quietly.

Hermione sighed. _It's now or never, _she thought.

"Professor, there is something I need to tell you." She said softly.

"What would that be?" Snape asked, coming closer to her.

"I love you!" Hermione blurted out.

In Hermione's dreams she always pictured what would come after this. Snape's face would twist into a look of utter revulsion and he would start yelling at her.

Surprisingly he did neither. Instead her flopped down unto the couch.

It was a few minutes before he spoke. "Miss Granger – Hermione – please do not say that again. If this is some stupid joke Potter, Weasley and yourself came up with, you should know that I will take away all of Gryffindor's points for this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"It's not a joke Professor. What I told you is true." Hermione said, her tone dead serious. She sat down on the couch and looked him in the eyes. "Professor Severus Snape, I love you." She said calmly.

"Hermione, please do not make this more agony for me. We cannot be together. There are… reasons, which you wouldn't be able to understand." Snape said his head in his hands.

"Try me, Severus." Hermione said testily. At this Snape's head lifted up.

"I suppose, Hermione, I can tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone. Do you promise?" Snape asked.

"I would rather die, Severus." Hermione told him.

"We cannot be together because I am a vampire." Severus said softly. Upon seeing Hermione's expression he added. "Not a real vampire. Somebody told me it was a good idea to cut yourself and then suck the blood. I tried it for the first time when I was eleven. Blood is addictive. I didn't learn that until after. Once you start you cannot stop."

"I don't see why that would make a difference." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, how would you like it if you were kissing someone and suddenly they cut with a razor blade and start drinking your blood?" Severus asked.

Moving closer, Hermione said, "I would like it a lot." She held out her arm. "Cut me." She was so close that Severus could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Hermione," Severus started.

"Severus, just cut me." She begged.

He pulled a razor blade out of his pocket. "Ok, but I warn you, it will hurt."

"Do it!" She ordered.

Severus made a thin cut, about five centimeters long. Hermione felt the pain and the blade cutting through her flesh.

Severus raised her arm to his lips. He covered the cut with his mouth and began to suck. Her blood tasted much better than his. While his was bitter, hers was as sweet as honey.

She moaned softly.

"Am I sucking too hard?" Severus asked.

"No, keep going," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

When Severus had drank enough he cover the cut with gauze and wrapped it tightly. Once he was done wrapping it he asked, "Do you still love me, even though I am a monster?"

"Severus, you are not a monster. And yes, I still love you." Hermione answered.

"And you don't mind the sucking."

"Not at all. I'll never stop loving you, Severus." Hermione said.

Severus reached up and touched her cheek, stroking it gently. "I love you too Hermione." He captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his.

"Severus," Hermione moaned tangling her fingers in his hair. "Give me the razor."

"It's in my pocket." He replied simply.

Hermione took one hand out of his hair and plunged it downward, not bothering to look. She groped around for the pocket, touching Severus' excellent body through his clothes.

When she finally found the pocket she grabbed the razor blade with one hand and Severus' arm with the other.

She looked into his eyes.

"Cut me." Was all he said.

Hermione dragged the razor across his pale skin. She threw the razor across the room and brought his arm to her lips.

"Just place your mouth over it and suck." Severus advised.

Hermione did just that. Severus' blood tasted so good, it was bitter, just like him, but turned sweet after awhile.

Severus moaned. God, her mouth felt so good on his arm, her lips gently sucking and her tongue teasingly touching his arm occasionally.

Hermione drank quite a lot of blood for her first time. Severus was amazed.

She bandaged his arm up like he had done for her.

"You taste good Severus." She stated.

"And so do you." He replied.

Fin.

A/N: I think this is a good ending, but if you don't agree, tell me in your review and I might add more, you never know :)


End file.
